The present invention relates to electronic game apparatus and more particularly to electronic game apparatus capable of being linked with other like game apparatus.
Programmable electronic game apparatus have been available which have the function of storing a program on a magnetic tape, for example, and this enables the apparatus to store a fairly long program. Naturally, even such apparatus cannot store a program which exceeds its memory capacity including that of its magnetic tape, though being able to store data in the magnetic tape. Therefore, such electronic game apparatus also has a drawback of being unable to use a long program which executes such complicated jobs as to need more memory capacity than that of the electronic game apparatus. In addition, even when a long program is made within the memory capacity of such an apparatus, the program cannot be obtained by combining sections of program which have been separately made with the another like apparatus. Thus making a long program required a lot of labor and time.
Further, when the conventional electronic game apparatus are applied to electronic game machines which contain game programs in it and need two or more players to play, each player has to operate the game machine by turns, discouraging enjoyment of the game.